Story of a Fangirl
by ShadowFAIT
Summary: Mattie wakes up, and finds herself in the world of Naruto! This overly excitable fangirl is about to get one huge wake up call as she makes new friends and is wanted by every rogue ninja for her deep knowledge of Konoha's secrets. Will she survive? OC/?
1. Where Am I?

If your are reading this, then yay! Somebody is actually reading my story! There's proably other stories about people coming into the ninja world, but I promise you, no one is going to have more fun at it than the girl in my story!

Pairing undecided, but I promise it will be a good one!

* * *

_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs? _

_ -Uchiha Itachi _

Sharp sunlight cut through my tightly shut eyelids. I groaned and drooped my arm over my face to block it out, hoping for a couple more minutes of sleep before my mom would come up and yell at me that I was sleeping in again. Then I'd jump up and panic and ask my mom why she didn't come wake me up earlier.

_"I did! You said that you would get up!"_

_ "And you believed me?"_

Yep, good times.

I turned over in an attempt to get the sunlight off my face, but another beam just hit me instead. That was weird, I only had one window in my room. And I was pretty sure that I had closed the shades last night just so this _wouldn't_ happen. And since when did my mattress have grass growing out of it?

My eyes popped open and I founded myself face to face with a fat hairy caterpillar. It inched forward a bit and touched the tip of my nose. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Instantly on my feet I quickly discovered that I was _not _in my room. Unless my room had suddenly become the middle of some forest and consisted of giant caterpillars that tried to eat my nose. I shuddered, I had never been good with big bugs.

"HELLOOOO! Is anyone there? If I find out you're behind this Josh you're dead meat!" I shouted threateningly. Though now that I thought about it, how could my eight year old brother bring me out to the middle of the woods? He wasn't that great a prankster. But then, where exactly was I?

Intent on getting to the bottom of this I decided to put together what I knew so far.

I knew that last night I had fallen asleep in my own bed. I knew that—I looked up—this morning I had woken up in a forest. I was still in my sky blue flannel pajamas covered in partly-cloudy-suns. I even had my fuzzy slippers with giant pink bunny heads on them(from Ouran!). Suddenly I hoped no one from school would find me here. They'd never let me hear the end of it if they found me out here in my pajamas and bunny cosplay slippers.

A rustle came from the trees behind me. It could have been a bird...or it could have been someone from school with a camera! Paranoia taking over I darted in the opposite direction, desperate to avoid being caught on film. I was _not_ letting this get around school! I had gone to great lengths trying not to freak everybody out with my intense otaku-ness.

My legs felt stronger, and I found myself running a lot faster than I thought I could in a desperate situation, considering I didn't(and couldn't) play any sports. Not that I was complaining, the faster I got away from the guy with the camera the better.

A branch snapped not too far behind me. I was being followed!

What had I done to deserve this? I willed my legs to go faster.

"Not so fast, or I promise you your next move will be your last," warned a voice into my ear.

I don't how, and I don't know when, but next thing I knew both my hands were being held behind my back and a knife was pressed against my neck. Thoughts flew and swirled around my mind. Had I been kidnapped? Had I woken up while the kidnapper had walked away and he thought I had escaped?

Suddenly I wished a guy with a camera was all this had been about.

"Who are you? And why were you running towards our village?"

Ok, that shot down the kidnapping theory. I was pretty sure my kidnapper would know who I was. But it wasn't like I could start breathing a sigh of relief, I still had a knife at my neck here.

"I'd start giving answers if I were you," the voice suggested, it's grip on my hands tightening.

Wait, that voice sounded familiar. Weirdly familiar. My eyes shifted down to the knife at my neck. I could just barely make out the edges of it, but I could tell that it was not a knife. Whatever it was is it was colored black.

"Uh..before I answer you, I have a question," I paused, not believing that I was actually asking this in real life. "Is your name Kakashi?"

The hand holding what I now guessed was a kunai twitched.

"How would you know this without having yet seen my face?"

OH. MY. GOD. It _was_ Kakashi! The real Kakashi!

"This is so cool! I can't believe the actual Kakashi is holding a kunai to my neck! I think I could stand here forever."

"Well you're going to if I don't get some real answers here," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi! We need to get back to training! Did you find the intruder yet?"

I knew that voice too.

"There you are. I need to train!" shouted an annoyed Naruto. He glanced down and noticed me. "Whose the girl in the weird clothes?...Are those pink bunnies?"

I thought I just died and went to heaven.

"Naruto! I can't believe its you! I'm your number one fan! I've seen every episode!" I screamed in excitement.

Naruto stared at me for a moment, then looked back up at Kakashi and whispered, "Is she alright in the head?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It could be a trick, someone could have told her about us to gain our trust. It would be simpler to just dispose of her now."

I froze. Did he just say dispose?

"Woah now, let's not get too hasty! I'm not evil or anything I swear. I've rooted for you guys in every battle. If anything I'm on _your_ side!" I reasoned.

"If that's your way of trying to convince us, it's not working. You're obviously not from around here. Your attire doesn't even match that of any of the nearby hidden villages," countered Kakashi.

"How do I explain this? I'm not just not from around _here_, I'm not from this _world_. I'm from a completely different world where ninjas and jutsus and rainbowy chakras don't even exist! But many people there know about this world. This world is a story there, you guys are even a tv show!"

Kakashi and Naruto exchanged glances.

"Did you get hit on the head kid? Or caught up in some crazy genjutsu? Maybe we should take her to the hospital," proposed the gray haired ninja.

Oh no, I was not going to let myself get dropped off at the nearest loony bin. They'd never listen to my claims there. I had to convince them.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you guys weren't just a story in my world, then how do I know that Naruto has the nine-tailed beast sealed in him from birth? And that you have a sharingan in your left eye that's not really yours but was a gift from your dead ninja companion? And that Naruto has a not-so-secret crush on Sakura, but she has a deep crush on Sasuke? And that Naruto once made himself look like Sasuke and because of that almost kissed Sakura only to get constipated over rotten milk and spend the rest of the day in the bathroom?"

Silence. I saw Naruto's face go red at that last one.

Kakashi looked at him questioningly. "Is that true?"

"Also, how about the fact that Naruto's dad is actually the-" Kakashi's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Ok kid, we believe you...kind of," said Kakashi, signaling that I should stay away from that topic. Whoops, this must have been before Naruto figured it out.

"Good, now can you let me go? My arms are starting to turn numb."

Kakashi slowly pulled away the kunai from my neck and let go of my hands. I ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"What the-?" Naruto turned crimson and held up a Kunai in self-defense.

"I think this is the happiest day of my life," I said dreamily as Kakashi pulled me off of him, obviously not trusting me completely yet.

"Not so fast there you lone lovebird, you still have some questions to answer. I want some more information about this so called 'other world.'"

"And do they all wear rabbits on their feet there?" asked Naruto as he pointed at my slippers.

I suddenly felt extremely embarrassed, here I was before two of the people I'd always dreamed about meeting, and I was in my pajamas with pink bunny slippers. Did I know how to make an impression or what?

"Uh...sure! Only they don't wear them all the time, they wear them an night when they go to bed. And don't worry, they're fake. Rabbits aren't pink where I come from."

No point in telling him that I was some freak with cosplay slippers while everyone else just wore socks.

Kakashi butt in. "Back on topic guys. We're talking about where you're from kid, not what's on your feet."

"Sure, what do you want know?"

"First thing, how you have so much information on us," Kakashi rose an eyebrow, referring to how in the world I knew information such as how the fourth hokage had been Naruto's dad.

So I told them. I explained how in our world they were nothing more than a famous story and hundreds of people there knew who they were. Then I told of how different that world was and how I'd gone to bed last night in my room and woken up in a patch of grass smack dab in the middle of the woods this morning with a caterpillar at my nose. I left out the part about my paranoia of being photographed in pjs for my school to see.

When it was all over Naruto was scratching his head and Kakashi was still not fully convinced. He gave a long sigh at the work this could possibly mean for him.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to believe you. At least that you're not from around here," Kakashi consented, though still skeptical about the other "world" I supposedly came from. He glanced at my feet and stifled a laugh. "And I'm pretty sure you and your bunnies won't be of much harm to us. If anything we should keep you here for our own concern that you don't run off and give this information to every cool 'character' you happen to pass by."

"You mean I'll get to meet more of you guys? This really is the best day of my life! Can we go to Ichiraku's? I've heard so much about how great it is from Naruto, but I've never gotten to actually taste it. Can we go? Please, please, please, PLEASE?" I begged, overly excited at this opportunity.

"Uh, how did I tell you how great it was?" Naruto asked.

"Cause you go there almost every night right?"

"Right...this is...uh...slightly creepy," he took a step away just in case I decided to glomp him again. I did. Kakashi was forced to pry me off a second time.

"Hey..uh Naruto, you've trained hard for today. Take the lovebird to Ichiraku's will you? Maybe she'll calm down a bit with a full stomach," suggested Kakashi.

Now that I thought about it I was pretty hungry, I hadn't had breakfast yet.

"What? You just don't want to have to be the one to deal with her! And how could I have trained hard? It's morning!" Naruto protested.

"Look, I need to go report this to the Hokage anyway, so just keep her busy until we figure out what to do with her. Besides, you practiced practically all night and slept for only four or five hours. Go have ramen and regain some energy."

Naruto groaned. "Fine, but you're paying man."

Kakashi consented and fished out the money. Naruto turned to me and held up his pointer finger.

"Ok, but first I have one rule," he demanded. "No random hugging!"

* * *

Alrighty, I need to know if my story is any good. If you want to see what this girl will put the world of Naruto through, leave a comment! Constructive criticism(and compliments) are always welcome! Any possible ideas of what could happen in this story are welcome too.

Comment!


	2. Chopsticks

Yes, I got a review. Thank you anonymous person! As a reward here is the next chapter!

* * *

___No, you don't get it, thats why I'm telling you. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it? _

_ - Hatake Kakashi_

Wow. It looked just the it did in the anime. The only difference was that I could actually smell the delicious food!

"So what would you like young lady?" asked the man who ran the place. I never really bothered to remember his name. His daughter could be seen cooking behind him.

I looked up at the menu. Crap. It was in Japanese. I couldn't read a word of it. Why was it that everyone here spoke English but things were still written in Japanese? That didn't make any sense!

Then again, neither does the fact that I'm standing in my pajamas before a restaurant from a fictional story.

"Hey, girl! Don't run off like that, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you!" scolded Naruto as he skidded to a stop beside me.

"Great, I'll have what he's having!" I grinned as I pointed to the ninja next to me.

The man looked for confirmation. "Two of the usual then Naruto?"

Naruto processed it through his head before he nodded, then sat down at the counter and got out Kakashi's money to pay. I joined him. An awkward silence followed.

Naruto finally attempted to break it.

"So uh—girl...wait, what's you name?"

After all this Naruto and Kakashi didn't even know my name. So much for thorough questioning.

"You can just call me Mattie, I'm not a big fan of my real name."

"Which is?"

"Matilda, blech," I faced him. "Do _not_ tell anyone that that is my real name, got it?"

He gave me an odd look but nodded.

"Is everyone's name so weird where you're from?" he asked.

"Says the guy whose named after a fishcake," I muttered. "Where I'm from, it's your names that are weird. Well, except in Japan."

"Where?"

"That's the country where this story was made up, so everything here is written in that language and all the names are Japanese. Though for some reason you're speaking English, which is the language of where I'm from," I explained.

Naruto looked totally lost.

"Never mind, it would be way too hard to explain the details of my world, it's a lot bigger and more complicated than this world, trust me."

"Hey! This...uh world...is plenty big!"

"Yes, but in comparison to my world...it'd probably take up less than a fourth of it," I estimated.

"How would you know?"

"I've seen a map of your world hanging on the wall above my bed, so I can make a pretty good guess." I didn't mention that a giant poster of Naruto himself was tacked up on the wall next to the map.

Naruto was still skeptical, but before he could ask another question the man whose name continued to elude me placed two piping hot bowls of ramen before us.

"So Naruto, who is this nice young lady? She doesn't seem to be from around here," he remarked, taking in my colorful pajamas. He grinned. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? I've never seen the girl before this morning! She-" Naruto stopped, realizing that my being 'from another world' should probably be kept secret. "She's visiting from a nearby country, a distant relative of Sakura's!"

The man looked disappointed, having hoped for something a bit more juicy, and went back to his cooking.

The smell of the ramen reached finally my nostrils and my mind went blank, focusing only on the steaming delicacy sitting in front of me. Naruto put his hands together and did the "Itadikimasu" thingy, but I grabbed the chopsticks and dug right in.

Or attempted to. Despite my love for Japanese anime and memorabilia, I had never used chopsticks before. The noodles were slippery and the chopsticks weren't doing a very good job of holding on to them. They kept slipping off! It was so sad I could've cried. Here I was with the food I'd been wishing forever to try, and I couldn't even eat it!

"What's up with you? You act like you've never eaten before," noticed Naruto, already half way through his bowl.

"Not with chopsticks! What noodlehead invented these darn things anyway? Now I know why my country invented the fork."

"The what-now?"

I groaned. "Never mind, it would be pointless to explain."

"Ok, but you're food's going to get cold. Here, let me show you how it's done in _our_ world," he said as he grabbed my hand and showed me how to hold the chopsticks properly.

I felt my cheeks grow hotter than the ramen. I was still getting used to the fact that I was hanging out with my all time TV hero. Eventually I forced my mind to get used to that fact and I was finally able to eat my ramen. Officially one of the best foods in the world by the way.

Later when our stomachs were full, we finally made our way towards the Hokage's building. I should have known this would happen. You can't have a girl from another dimension pop into town without consent from the Hokage I guess. Still, did I have to teleport or whatever into this world in my pajamas? This was starting to get really embarrassing. People kept on staring at me as Naruto and I walked down the street. One kid even did that thing that always happens in the movies. You know, where she points and goes 'mama, look at the funny girl. Doesn't she look funny?' and the mom shushes her and hurries off looking back over her shoulder at you. That wasn't actually supposed to happen in real life!

Why me? I bet the universe fifty bucks that any other teenage fangirl would have teleported over here in jeans and a t-shirt. And brushed hair!

"Naruto? Whose this? I don't recall ever seeing her around here before...interesting choice of clothes. Is she from a nearby country?"

"Oh, S-sakura! W-well, you see, sh-she's..." Naruto stammered as he racked his head for an excuse.

I glanced up. It was Sakura, in the flesh. I felt the fangirl in me taking over.

"Sakura! This is so cool! I can't believe I get to meet one of my favorite Naruto female characters! Temari's my favorite, I hope you don't mind, but you're pretty high up there on the list too! Well, not in the regular Naruto. You were kind of wimpy in that series, no offense. But don't worry, you became really tough in Shippuden. The way you kicked Sasori's butt was so cool!" I rambled as I stood before her, jumping up and down in hyper mode(ramen gives you _so_ much energy, it's not even funny). "Oh, and it was so awesome when y—"

Naruto's hand came out of nowhere and slapped over my mouth, causing me to mumble incoherently into his palm.

'Okaaayyyy Mattie, that's enough ramen for you for a _looong_ time. Oh Sakura, this is Mattie. She's just had a long night of traveling. And...wegottagoseetheHokagenowbye!" Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly down the street as I stumbled dazedly behind him.

"He said my name," I said joyfully to Sakura as he dragged me off. "Naruto said _my _name..."

Sakura just stared as she watched Naruto drag me down the street, before waving with a forced smile and quickly walking in the opposite direction, mumbling to herself about what the heck 'Naruto female characters' were.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was a bit shorter, but I promise the next few are longer!


	3. Please Believe Me,I Swear I'm Not Crazy!

Sorry for the little to no(mostly no) updates. Its my senior and fanfiction is the last thing on my to do list at the moment(I'm preparing for my future here). Luckily I had a few pretyped chapters and after revising this one I decided to go ahead and post it. Let me know it you see any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

___"No, you don't get it, thats why I'm telling you. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?" _

_ - Hatake Kakashi_

"Woah, this building is _HUGE_ in person!" I exclaimed as I stared up in awe at the large building where the Hokage worked.

"Mattie, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course," I lied.

Naruto sighed. "Listen Mattie. What happened back there with Sakura, you can't just go doing that every time you see someone you recognize from your 'story' back home. There are some people here that might kill you if they realize you know so much information about them. Or us. Others might just be freaked out and call you crazy, which also isn't a good thing. Just try not to attract so much attention okay?"

"You're asking me to do _that..._in _this,_" I pointed at my pajamas and pink bunny slippers. Naruto renoticed my outfit.

"Point taken."

And with that we went inside, only to find Kakashi waiting for us at the Hokage's door.

"Kakashi? You're actually on time?" asked Naruto incredulously.

"I'm not always late," protested Kakashi. "Besides, this is serious."

"And our training wasn't serious?"

"Let's go inside shall we?" offered Kakashi in obvious avoidance to the subject. He swiftly turned around and opened the door.

I walked inside behind Naruto and Kakashi, just in case Tsunade was in one of her famous bad moods. But when I peeked over their shoulders I saw her sitting calmly at her desk, staring me straight in the eyes. I ducked. She had one creepy, serious stare.

"So Kakashi, who is are guest here today?" she asked grandly, looking slightly interested.

The two ninjas stepped to the side, leaving me exposed to the Hokage's stare. One look at my clothes and she burst out laughing. I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment.

"So who are you kid? I don't recognize you, and you don't look like you're from around here," she mentioned as she held back her laughter.

"Like I chose to teleport to this world in my pajamas!" I blurted out indignantly.

Tsunade stopped laughing. She looked me over again, considering for a second if I was possibly crazy. She turned to Kakashi.

"You know to declare someone crazy you don't have to go by me. You can just take them straight to the hospital," she reminded him.

I panicked, I didn't want to go to the hospital and be pronounced as crazy! Taking a step back, I wondered if I could make a run for it right then, maybe go to the sand village and plead my case there. But just when I was abou to make a run for it, a firm hand rested on my shoulder and prevented me from leaving. I peered up and found Kakashi standing by my side.

"Unfortunately, Madame Tsunade, this girl here is telling the truth," he said.

Kakashi was on my side! I suddenly felt much better about convincing this lady of the impossible.

"And you expect me to believe that? Just because she's dressed ridiculously and claims she's from another world does not mean that it is true! What kind of joke are you guys trying to pull?" Tsunade practically shouted, clearly starting to get frustrated at what really did seem like a prank.

Loony bin here I come. Back home I always thought they wouldn't declare me crazy until I was at least considered an adult.

"I assure you Madame Hokage, as absurd as this sounds, every word of it is true," claimed Kakashi.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! You see where I'm from your world is a story that lots of people read about," I clarified.

Tsunade glared at me. Uh oh, that didn't seem to convince her. I think I just made myself sound even crazier.

"Normally I would just throw you all out until you came back with the truth. But seeing as I trust Kakashi and he sounds serious, I'll give you a chance to prove it," said Tsunade.

"How do I that? I don't even know how I got here!"

"Mattie, what about what you did to convince us?" whispered Naruto in my ear. "Just tell her what you know about her from the 'story'."

I looked up at Kakashi and he nodded in agreement.

"Ok, here goes. When you were younger you had a little brother that wanted to become Hokage, you gave him your necklace and he died in battle. Then you got a boyfriend with long hair who said the same thing and you also gave him your necklace. He died too. After that you developed a fear of blood and went off losing every bet you made with Shizune and a pig. Finally you met Naruto who did his 'ninja way never give up' thing and convinced you to fight Orochimaru. Now Naruto is the one wearing your necklace," I paused for breath and Tsunade's reaction. She looked surprised, but not fully convinced. First peering over at Naruto I walked up to Tsunade and whispered into her ear. She was pretty convinced after that.

* * *

Finally! We were doing what I had been waiting for the whole morning. Getting new clothes!

After Tsunade had been fully convinced that what I had said was true, she had to decide what to do with me. She realized that my vast knowledge of the ninja world and its ninjas made me a valuable source of information, especially to enemies since I knew more about Konoha ninjas that anyone else. So she said it was of upmost importance that I remain in the village for the time being and not mention a word of this whole incident to anyone else.

Sakura was called in following this decision. Once again my unbelievable predicament was explained and not completely believed. But Sakura did allow me to stay at her house for now, being a good person to keep an eye on my big mouth and safety. Staying with her would also fit nicely with my alibi of being some distant relative of Sakura's.

Now I was at some clothes store(never seen it on the show) with Sakura, who had offered to take me shopping. Unfortunately, Naruto and Kakashi had gone back to training. Guys and shopping never really ended in anticpation. Rather in lame excuses and fleeing the scene.

"The skirts are over there, you want me to show them to you?" asked Sakura.

I looked over towards the skirts and grimaced. I was not a skirt person, nor was I a dress person. I was most definitely a pants person.

"Can we just get me a pair of those simple black capris I saw on the show?"

Momentary confusion flashed over Sakura's face as she reminded herself what this world was to me. She nodded and led me a rack of generic black capris, slightly disappointed at not being able to dress me up into something girly.

Let me tell you. Ninjas know how to make one comfortable pair of capris. I felt like I could run miles and jump ten feet in these, which, I guess when you think about it, most people here did.

After the capris I found myself a gray tank top that fit perfectly. Sakura found all these colors too dark and dreary and refused to buy them for me unless I found something colorful to wear too. I thought about colorful shoes but I liked the black ones I had found too much. They were similar to Naruto's, mostly since I had tried on the heeled ones like Sakura's and found myself unable to even fast walk in those shoes, which I swear were made to torture me. Sakura then claimed a bracelet didn't count as color. I tried on gloves, but I just didn't find them comfortable enough. No matter how cool they looked. Finally, after walking down an isle for the fifth time a bright blue object caught the corner of my eye. Up on one of the higher shelves, where the head mannequins sat faceless with hats displayed on their white bald heads, was a hat that reminded me of a ski hat. But it was made of thinner material and not as hot. In addition, this wonderful hat of wonders just happened to be the exact same bright sky blue as my pajamas. I fell in love with it immediately.

I jumped to the hat of my dreams, but it was too high up that I just ended up hopping up and down impatiently with my hands in the air. One of the store workers found me in my struggle and brought the hat down for me, obviously hiding his laughter. When I showed Sakura she was still dismayed that my other chosen clothes were such dark colors but conceded to buy them with the bright blue hat.

The hat fit me perfectly by the way. It reminded me of my red cap back home that I would wear every day during the summer. I thanked Sakura a million times before running off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Mattie! Where are you going? You're not supposed to wander off alone!" Sakura shouted after me.

"I going to find Naruto, don't worry I'll be fine!"

* * *

Pretty short I know, but cut me some slack here. I applying to college for Pete's sake! I'll try to post again soon, since I've got another 1 or 2 pretyped chappies. Reviews would really encourage me to post sooner at a time like this! No point in posting if no one is reading this story anyway.


	4. New Buddy

Well, it took a while for this to come up. Been getting sidetracked my reality for a bit too long. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

___"No, you don't get it, that's why I'm telling you. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?" _

_ - Hatake Kakashi_

Naruto was struggling to practice his new technique, a hundred shadow clones surrounding him and doing the exact same thing. Every few minutes some clones would puff up into a cloud of white smoke out of exhaustion. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he struggled to stay in focus.

A couple hundred feet away Kakashi was explaining the day's earlier events to Yamato. Tsunade had agreed that he was the only other person who could be told the truth. Everyone else would just be told that Mattie was a distant relative of Sakura's from another village.

Something was starting to form in his hand. Naruto could feel it, he was so close! He just had to concentrate. No distractions.

"Hey Naruto?"

It disappeared. Whatever had clicked and started to work was gone.

"What?" shouted Naruto as shadow clones quickly started poofing away around him. He turned to Kakashi. "What. is. It?" asked Naruto slowly through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his temper down.

"I think you have an admirer," he said, pointing behind Naruto. Naruto couldn't tell whether Kakashi was smiling, but Yamato's grin gave him a clue.

Forgetting everything he had been mad about Naruto spun around in anticipation, expecting to see Sakura standing there, ready to tell him what a strong ninja he was.

"Oh."

It was not Sakura. Instead Naruto saw a girl at the edge of the woods jumping up and down and waving at him frantically, trying desperately to get his attention. Even in the new outfit and the absence of pink bunny slippers Naruto immediately recognized who it was. The hat that happened to be the exact same color of her pajamas also served as a hint. Forcing a grin on himself Naruto gave a small awkward wave in return.

"Hey Mattie, Naruto needs to concentrate, so no distractions ok?" shouted Kakashi across the clearing.

Mattie nodded vehemently and sat down where she stood, staring intently.

"Kakashi, I can't train like this!" complained Naruto in a low voice.

"Nonsense Naruto," Kakashi chuckled, obviously amused. "She's just sitting there. Besides, she'll get bored eventually and run off. Don't worry and focus on your training. True ninjas should be able to deal with such miniscule distractions."

Yamato grinned widely behind Kakashi. He was enjoying this as well.

Groaning loudly Naruto reluctantly returned to his training. Kakashi was right, he quickly became consumed once more by his goal and forgot all that was around him. But when the afternoon was more than half over and Kakashi suggested they stop for the day Naruto remembered. He looked over at where she had sat down, expecting an empty spot. But Mattie was still there, sitting with her hands hugging her legs and her chin laying gently on the tops of her knees. Her eyes were wide with awe and admiration.

* * *

After Sakura had kindly bought me my new outfit I found Naruto and watched him train for most of the day. But in the middle of the afternoon Kakashi forced him to go home and rest, then told me to go spend the rest of my day doing something that didn't include Naruto.

This was going to be tough.

Watching Naruto train had been amazing. He had been so focused on the task at hand. I've never had that much of an attention span. I was so easily distracted, yet he was able to concentrate on one thing for hours. Lucky. My parents would have loved it if I could concentrate that well on something besides anime. Well, there was my drawing, but since I mostly drew fan art that didn't really count.

Well, it was only the middle of the afternoon and I had no idea what to do next. This already felt like the longest day of my life so far. So much had happened. Walking down the street other people brushed by me, oblivious to who I really was, how much I knew about this place, and where I really came from. It felt so weird to be a stranger in another world and to have everyone around you think otherwise.

"Are you Mattie?"

I jumped. I thought nobody knew me.

"Yeah."

"Kakashi told me to show you around town. He said you were a visiting cousin of Sakura's. Am I correct?"

Wait. I recognized that voice.

"Sai!"

I turned around and hugged the pale ninja. When I backed off he had a surprised look on his face and his cheeks were slightly pink with embarrassment. Unfortunately, Sai quickly regained his composure and gave me one of his smiles. That creepy one he always does when he talks to people.

"Is that the customary greeting where you are from?" he asked.

Whoops. I'd forgotten that Sai hadn't been told the full story of where I was from. It was too dangerous since he worked for Danzo. And if Danzo found out that I knew the secrets of Tsunade and the others then who knew what he would do try to get that information. I shuddered. Nope, I'd rather Sai didn't find out.

"No, uh...Sakura told me a lot about you and what a great ninja you were. I guess I got a little over excited at finally meeting you."

My fib was followed by a nervous laugh. Luckily Sai seemed to take my word for it. He pulled out a book and quickly flipped through the pages, searching for something specific. With his attention fully on the book I tiptoed around him and read the title of the chapter he had finally stopped on.

"How to make friends upon first impression," I read aloud.

Sai slapped the book shut. I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you're still reading those Sai," I managed to let out between laughs.

"Still?"

I froze, realizing my mistake.

"Oh, my bad, I meant to say that I can't b-believe you actually read those things," I stumbled and quickly raced to change the subject. "You shouldn't have to rely on books to tell you how to make friends."

"Then how can I expect to I do it without a book to explain it?"

I paused, not sure how to explain it myself.

"I can't really explain how to make a friend, it just sort of happens."

Sai stared blankly at me.

"Well, uh, don't you have friends that you didn't plan to become friends with, you just did?"

Sai stared off into the distance. _No doubt remembering how his friendship with Naruto came to be_, I thought.

"I guess so."

I let out a relieved sigh, happy we could finally move on from this awkward subject.

"Tell you what, you just made another friend today."

"What?"

I grinned widely.

"You are officially my friend," I stated matter-of-factly. "Now, is my new friend going to show me around town or what?"

There. I saw it. It flashed for no more than a mere second, but it was there. Sai smiled for real.

* * *

Yeah, I know, another short chapter. I'm just not a long chapter person. Besides, nobody even reviewed my last chapter. If nobody's reading this, then what does it matter? Nobody doesn't care. Right nobody?

Kakashi: She's doing it again. Talking to this 'nobody'.

Yamato: I know, starting to think she might not have all her slices from the same pizza if you know what I mean.

Kakashi: No, actually. I don't know what you mean.

Me: I'm not crazy! All I wants is some reviews. Is that to much to ask?

Kakashi: It is when your story stinks.

Virtual brownies for all reviewers. Let me know that somebody is actually reading this. That way nobody won't be all alone and stop reading this too.


	5. Let the Glomping Begin

Yeah, I bet the few of you who read this thought this story was dead huh? Well I found some prewritten chapters and figured I might as well post them. After that I don't know. I've started college and will have to see if I have the time to focus on a 3rd fanfic or not(my avatar and inuyasha fanfic are already taking up time)

Oh well, go ahead and enjoy what I have already written!

* * *

The bright morning sun shined through the window and hit my eyes. I awoke in a bed this time, and for a second I even thought it was my bed. About to get up and get my backpack ready for school, my eyes landed on the kunai lying at the bedside table. My past day came rushing back to me. The Naruto world. Meeting Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, and Sai. Watching Naruto train, shopping with Sakura, and having Sai show me around town.

"YES!"

I was so afraid that it had all been a dream.

"Nnnhh..."

I froze at the small groan that came from the bed across the room. Sakura's bed to be exact, since I was sleeping in the extra bed in her room for the time being. She turned over to face the wall.

"Sorry," I whispered just in case I had woken her up.

Not exactly sure what to do until Sakura woke up I picked the kunai up off the bedside table. Kakashi had given it to me last night when he had walked me to Sakura's house. He had secretly slipped it into my hand at last second.

_"Just in case," _he had said.

In case of what? What could possibly happen to me?

* * *

"Wow, you guys have such a weird breakfast, but it tastes so good!"

"Well, what other breakfast is there? What do you have where you come from?"

"Cereal, which is basically milk and crunchy cookie/cracker stuff in a bowl. We have orange juice and some people have fruit or toast, which is bread with butter and jelly. Then there's pancakes and waffles and bacon. That's the best. It's somewhere in between sweet bread and cake and you pour this sugary syrup on top. The bacon is basically thin slices of pork," I explained. Sakura stuck her tongue out in distaste.

I never knew this before, but a traditional Japanese breakfast has no cereal. What was laid out in front of me was mainly grilled fish, rice(always rice with the Japanese), pickles, miso soup, seaweed, veggies in little square side dishes, tofu in a bowl, and what Sakura called plum tea. I picked up my cup and took a sip.

Ugh. My face twisted into a disgusted grimace. The tea was gross. So was the seaweed. Seriously, why was that even considered a food? Everything else was tasty though, especially the fish, which I struggled to grasp with what little chopstick skills I had learned from Naruto yesterday. I had asked Sakura for a fork, but she had just looked at me blankly. I decided not to bother asking people for forks any more after that.

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Sakura in anticipation after breakfast. We'd gone outside and were walking down the streets of Konoha. "Can I go watch Naruto train again?"

"Don't you get bored?" asked Sakura.

"Nope, not for a long time anyway."

Sakura looked at me for a few seconds, as if trying to read me. I grinned ignorantly. Finally she attempted to say what she was wondering so much about.

"Mattie, do you like Naruto?"

I stopped short, my face went red. The topic of liking anybody always made me blush, whether I was involved or not.

But did I like Naruto? _Like_ like? I wouldn't call it that. Nothing here seemed fully real to me. The people here were characters from a tv show. I was obsessed with Naruto's awesomeness sure. I thought he was one of the coolest anime characters out there, but I didn't really have a crush on him. Not like that. It was more the crush you have on the cutest character in a show. The one millions of fangirls drooled over. How could I put it? I didn't exactly love him. I-

"I admire him." Exactly. That pretty much summed it up.

Sakura cocked her head to the side and gave me a confused look.

"Naruto is more of a role model, or someone I just think is super awesomely cool," I clarified.

Sakura nodded.

"Were you jealous?" I asked slyly, a smirk forming on my lips.

"W-what? N-no of course not!" Sakura stuttered, waving her hands frantically before her in denial.

"Don't worry, I bet you still like Sasuke don't you?"

"How did you-" Sakura stopped, remembering my deep knowledge of pretty much everything about this world/dimension/planet/whofreakingknowswhat, and nodded slightly. A small blush crept up to her cheeks.

I pumped my fist in the air in victory.

"I knew it! Take that narusaku4evr09!" I shouted to no one in particular, causing a few passerbies to stare.

"What are you talking about?"

Now that would be a bit too hard to explain. Narusaku4evr09 was a girl from a forum who I had been arguing with for over a year now about which one Sakura would get together with. It was more for fun than actual arguing though. I always looked forward to what my shipping war enemy could come up with to defend her side.

"Don't worry about it too much Sakura, let's just say that back where I come from there is practically a war on whether you end up getting together with Naruto or Sasuke."

Sakura sweatdropped. "A war?"

Crap. The term war here was a bit more literal wasn't it?

"No, not a real war. Just an ongoing argument that can lead to shouting and insults and catfights and hours of debating why a certain guy is the right one for you."

"Wow, I had no idea my love life was in such a spotlight," said Sakura nervously, not sure she was fully comprehending this. She wasn't able to decide whether this should freak her out or not. What were people like where she was from? Starting wars over a girl's choice in guys.

I stopped in my tracks. Frozen in place I stared straight ahead. Sakura kept walking, but halted when she noticed my absence. She backtracked and waved her hand in front of my seemingly petrified face.

"Mattie? What's wrong?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

I gaped, pointing ahead of me. She turned to see what I was staring at.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIII!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and dashed down the street after him, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust for Sakura.

Hearing his name, Neji turned around. I had both my hands reaching high up in the air, ready to glomp upon contact. Eyes widening in fear, Neji sensed danger and immediately took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Naruto stood stock still. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he struggled to concentrate, controlling his chakra. He needed absolute silence to—

"Naruto!"

It was gone, the hold he'd had on his chakra dissipated faster than smoke.

"WHAT?" he shouted back, not happy at this interruption.

He spun around angrily to see who had shouted.

"Neji?"

Neji was running full speed through the field to Naruto, his eyes wide with terror. Naruto raised an eyebrow, this was so unlike the cool, calm, and collected Neji he knew. What could possibly cause him to panic so much?

"Neji! Wait up! Stopping running from meeeeeee!"

_I should have known_, thought Naruto.

"Naruto! She claims she's friends with you!" shouted Neji.

The two were now running circles around Naruto, Mattie still in hugging mode.

"Uh yeah, she's a distant relative of Sakura's. She really likes ninjas."

"Well get her away from me!" he pleaded.

Naruto sighed. "I'm afraid there's only one way to do that buddy. Otherwise she'll never stop chasing you."

"Anything!"

Naruto stuck his hand out into the running circle digging a moat around him and snatched the back collar of Neji's shirt. With a small _oof!_ Neji was stopped in his tracks, allowing Mattie to hug him.

"What are you doing? You said you would get rid of her!"

"I am man. I'm telling you she would only find you later if she didn't get you now. Might as well get it over with," Naruto grinned gleefully at Neji's obvious displeasure. "Oh come on, don't be such a sulker. I had to go through it too."

Neji frowned deeply, his cheeks a slight pink. He was not the hugging type. He looked down at the girl attached to his waist.

"So when does she stop?"

Naruto shrugged. She'd only been here a day, it's not like her knew everything about her. Pulling her off probably wouldn't do much good. She would just reattach herself as soon as you let go. He struggled to hold back his laughter as Neji attempted to pry her off.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Shikamaru as he stepped out of the woods, looking bored as usual. "How's your training going Naruto? You got it figured out yet?"

Naruto sulked. "Don't remind me."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but didn't question him further. Walking up to him he spotted Neji and his new accessory.

"Hey..uh...Neji, got a new friend there?"

"NO!" he shouted, completely out of character. He tugged frantically at the back of Mattie's tank top. She looked up and finally noticed the new visitor.

"Shikamaru!"

Neji gave one last tug and Mattie let go, already having forgotten him. She made a beeline for Shikamaru, who, unlike Neji, just stood there. Even when Mattie proceeded to glomp him he just glanced down at her before facing Naruto. Neji was already gone.

"And she is?"

"A distant relative of Sakura's," Naruto was getting tired of explaining this to everyone.

"And she's hugging me because?"

"Uh..Sakura's told her a lot about her friends here, and she gets...excited when she meets people."

Mattie was still hugging Shikamaru, who was starting to feel a bit annoyed. This was supposed to be a calming walk to clear his mind for the work he was about to perform, maybe stopping to talk with Naruto about his training had been a bad idea.

"How do I get her off?" he asked.

"When she chooses too."

"Riiiiight. Bye Naruto."

Less than a milisecond later Shikamaru vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Mattie holding a log. She fell forward as the weight change pulled her to the ground with a crash. Naruto wondered how many more victims there would be of Mattie's glomping.

"Hey Mattie, don't you think you should lay off the hugging a bit? I think you're starting to scare people," he suggested.

Mattie stood up and brush herself off, still breathing heavily from the chase. She looked up at him and grinned widely, showing off her pearly whites.

"No way! I'm going to hug all my favorite characters from the show, that way I can tell my friends when I get home that I got to hug every character!" Mattie explained enthusiastically. Not waiting for Naruto's permission she ran back towards Konoha.

As Naruto watched her run off he felt slightly put off. Why did she keep having to refer to everyone as characters? And this world as a show? She acted like she knew everything about everyone and like they were all just parts of a fictional story. It was quite aggravating. Naruto knew this place was very real and very dangerous, yet she ran around like nothing could possibly touch her. And then she had talked about 'when' she was going home. _Does she even know _how_ to get home?_ He wondered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed a bit more of Mattie's craziness. :D


End file.
